Sly Copper and the gang in: An crazy escapade
by CherryPika91
Summary: Yumi and Jeanette are the best of friends. They have done everything together since they were babies. What happens when three guys break into their house and kill their families. Sly is in for a surprise when he meets a pretty new girl while on a vacation. R&R This story is on hiatus.
1. Family torn apart

**Hello readers. :) If you see a mistake please let me know.**

 **Trigger warning. This story has, death, murder, and love making if you can't handle that leave now. Also, in this story Sly and** **Carmelia are not together so don't get mad if you like that paring.  
**

 **I own nothing!**

Chapter 1: Family torn apart

It was a nice warm sunny afternoon in Japan and Yumi Motierre sat with her best friend Jeanette Bexellroth and Jeanette's baby brother Denny. The tree of them wore matching smiling as they ran around laughing with bubble wands. Jeanette and Yumi blew up the bubbles while Denny who was only 14 months old popped them. They did this for quite a while before it was time to go in for lunch.

Jeanette picked up Denny while Yumi put away the bubble wands. They washed there hands and then sat down in the dinning room where Jeanette's mom Maiko sat at the table while her dad Dustin was putting food on the table. "Oh it smells so good! What is it today?" Jeanette asked. Dustin laughed,"It's your favorite, unagi." he said to which got the response of,"YES!" from both Yumi and Jeanette. Dustin laughed and started serving the food. "It is so good!" Jeanette said with a mouth full of food. "Well I am the best cook in the city!" Dustin said cheerfully. "True that!"

After lunch everyone laid down for a nap. Denny laid down with his parents while Yumi and Jeanette laid down in their bunk bed. Yumi was just starting to fall asleep when there was the sound of gun fire.

BANG BANG!

Jeanette shot up out of bed and ran out the door with Yumi close behind. They both stopped and stared in horror as they saw laying in the middle of the living room floor in a pool off blood, Yumi's parents who had just came home from work. Yumi screamed and was just about to throw herself on them when Jeanette's parents came running out of the back bedroom being chased by two evil looking identical hedgehogs.

Maiko handed Denny to Jeanette and hissed,"You have to get out of here now! Go to the secret spot!"

"But what abou.." Jeanette started.

"NO buts just go!"

With that both girls ran toward the door and out into the front yard. As they were about to cross they street another hedgehog blocked their way. "Stop worms!" he snarled. "No way punk!" Yumi hissed back and then sent him flying with a ninjutsu kick. Once he was knocked out that ran as fast as they could making sure that they weren't being followed. Once they made it to the secret spot they sat down and rested.

"What do we do know?" Yumi asked. "I don't know. I mean. We can't just stay here." Said Jeanette. "Yeah and what if they need us back at the house." Both girls just stood there for awhile while Denny slept in Jeanette's arms. He had slept through the whole thing. After awhile they laid down in the bed that was in the secret place and went to sleep.


	2. Escape

Chapter 2: Escape

The next morning Yumi woke up and while Jeanette and Denny were still sleeping slipped out of the house in secret. She was very care not to be seen which was easy a it with still very ran to the house in no time at all an quietly went inside. Her hopes of survivors were dashd when she saw the lifeless bodies of Jeanette and Denny's parents. "I had hoped they had made it out." She said sadly.

She stood in mooring for a few minutes before she sighed and started packing up the important things the three of them would need. She made sure to grab the family's photos, her mother's Japanese sword, and The Bexellroth family cook book. Once she was finished packing she went into to the garage and found the family's bikes that included a two people bike with a attached trailer for Denny and just enough room for their things.

As she walked away from the house she had lived in all her life she took one last look before she walked back to the secret spot.

* * *

Jeanette was surprised when she woke up and Yumi was gone. _"I wonder where she is."_ She didn't have to wait very long as Yumi got back just as Jeanette was taking out a box of cereal from the counter. Jeanette crossed her arms and gab her a ling hard look. "Where gab you been!?" She asked her. Yumi rolled her eyes at Jeanette's tone. "I went to the house and picked up a few things." She said to which Jeanette exclaimed,"What!? Are you insane? What if someone had seen you!? What if..."

Yumi stuck her hand up in the air,"Stop! Stop! Just stop! It's 5:54 AM who do think would be out at this hour, and on a Saturday morning at that." Jeanette tried to say something else but Yumi stuck her hand up again. "I am not in the mood for lecturing right now. We need to pack up whatever we can from this place and then get out. I don't know about you, but I don't want to end up in an orphanage, especially with Denny he could end up being taken from us!"

Jeanette was still pissed off but knew thst she was right, and also knew that both of their parents wouldn't want the three of them split up. "What are we going to do exactly?" She asked. Yumi frowned,"We"ll have to tell the cops what happened, but we can't tell them in person or we"'ll have no way to leave." She thought about what to do for a few minutes when Jeanette had an idea,"What about those plane ticklets my parents had for London? They were supposed to leave tomorrow morning at 9:00 AM. We could use those tickets and find somewhere to live in England."

"And hopefully never see those three hedgehogs again." Finished Yumi. "Exactly! And I know the code for the safe so we will have plenty of money with us."

And with that the two girls found the plane tickets packed up everything in the secret spot they would need and waited for the next day to cone.

 **A\N- I hope you all liked this chapter. The next chapter with have a time skip. Also It will be a few more chapters before Sly and the gang will be seen.**

 **P.S. Descriptions for Yumi, Jeanette, and Denny are on my page.**


	3. Kidnapped!

Chapter 3: Kidnapped!

4 years after the events of the last chapter.

Yumi, Jeanette, and Denny live in a small town in London England. Yumi was happy working as an child minder(baby sitter), while Jeanette worked at the local video store. Denny of course when not in school was seen happily running around the small town with his friends.

The three of them live in a small two bedroom home that had take the two girls weeks to clean out. Things weren't easy for them being only fifteen when they first moved in but the in the small town were very nice and helped them out. Yumi and Jeanette thought that their troubles were over, but they were only just beginning.

* * *

One day in the dead of winter Yumi was sitting in the living room with Denny eating a snack when Jeanette burst through the door causing Yumi to jump her snack on the floor. "Damn what's the big idea!?" She snapped glaring at her. Jeanette shook in horror and showed Yumi a poster that had three very familiar faces on it.

Yumi gasped and felt her blood turn cold when she saw the picture and read,"It has recently been brought to our attention that the Cumber triplets Jerry,Perry, and Larry know around the world for the countless murderers of intire families have been spotted in the city. It is advised to keep all children indoors and with an adult at all times. Stay safe and call the police if you notice any suspicious activity." The pictures was of the three hedgehogs that had killed both if their parents.

* * *

A few hours later after Denny went to bed, Yumi and Jeanette went back to the living room to talk about what to do. "This is a disaster!" Jeanette cried. "What are we going to do?" Yumi walked around the biting her nails. "We can't just pack up and leave. Denny loves it here and besides, where would we go?"

Jeanette sighed,"That's true. Maybe we should just wait and see what happens. Maybe they won't even remember us."

"Yeah..." said Yumi but deep inside she knew that wasn't the cause.

* * *

Two weeks later

Jeanette, Yumi, and Denny were over at Jeanette's boyfriend's house building snowmen in the back yard. "Haha look at this, I made the eyes out of bottle caps!" Denny laughed. "Yeah you did a great job." Jeanette said smiling. Yumi who was behind her smirked and threw a snow ball at he back. "Hey!" Jeanette exclaimed. "Hey is for horses!" Denny laughed and joined Yumi in throwing snowballs. Jeanette then decided to joined and threw a big snow ball at her boyfriend Barney who caught it in his hands.

A few minutes later all four of them went inside the house and drank cups of hot chocolate. After that they went outside and went for a walked. As they were walking someone pushed Yumi from behind an She fell hard on her face. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" She screamed in fury. Jeanette and Barney helped her up but failed to notice that the guy that had pushed Yumi had picked up Denny and was as running away with him. "HELP!" Denny screamed.

They looks up when he screamed and caused them. "STOP! STOP!" Jeanette cried. Yumi who was the fastest of them ran ahead and had almost made it to the guy when another guy jumped in front of her and punched her in the face. She fell down an the guy grabbed her and ran carrying her following the first guy. "NO YUMI!" Screamed Jeanette. The two guys jumped into a car threw Yumi an Denny in the back and sped off.


	4. Frozen death

**I decided to have Sly and them in this chapter. Warning this chapter has a very sad death in it.** **Enjoy. :)**

Chapter 4: Frozen death

It was a cold night winter night. Sly Bentley, and Murray are on vacation in England. They were about to go back to the Cooper van after a long walk when they saw two raccoons walking by that were obviously in distress. "I wonder what happened?" Said Murray in concern.

"You think something bad happened to them?" Bentley asked also concerned. "Only one way to find out." Said Murray. He walked over to them with Sly an Bentley close behind him.

"Is everything alright?" Sly, Bentley, and Murray all asked in unison. The male raccoon looked up from where he was holding the female raccoon who was crying and out of breath. "No." He said and explained what had happened to them and also told them that their names were Barney and Jeanette. "What that's crazy!" Bentley said in outrage."Don't worry we will find them." He told them. "But how?" Barney asked.

"You know of any abandoned buildings around here?" Sly asked. "Why yes it just so happens that..."

* * *

Meanwhile else where

Yumi was tied up while Denny was thrown into a cold pool of water in the freezing cold weather. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING THIS FOR HE'S JUST A LITTLE KID!" She yelled to which her yells were ignored. She hadn't been the least bit surprised to find out that her and Denny's kidnappers where the Cumber triplets. She tire not to sho it to them but she was scared. Very scared. _"Poor Denny. He's going to freeze to death in that pool and there's nothing I can do to stop it. I've failed him.."_ she thought. She hadn't realize it but she was crying.

In the pool Denny was shivering, his lips were blue, and he couldn't feel his hands. He starts to cry,"Please let me out. It's too cold." But his cries were ignored as well. Yumi cried to herself as she watched the boy that she had been taking care of with Jeanette for four long years freeze to death, unable to do any. All her cries of,"Let him go!,"were ignored and the Cumber triplets did nothing but laugh instead. After an unknown amounts of time to which felt like forever to Yumi Denny stopped moving. "No! NO! NOOOOOO!"

* * *

Sly, Bentley, Murray, Barney, and Jeanette jumped out of the Cooper van a they reached the abandoned building. They had searched the only other abandoned building in town so an this was the only other one. They quietly entered the front door which wa unguarded and looked around for Denny and Yumi. They ha looked far when they found Yumi in a room on the second floor with the Cumber triplets. The triplets were laughing about something.

"On the walk count of three let's run I there and recuse Yumi. Bentley you go see if you can find Denny." Sly said. "You got it, I'll look out back. I'll cal you if I find anything." An with that Bentley quietly went to look for Denny.

"Alright guys on three, 1,2,3!" They ran into the room an th Cumber triplets seeing them stood up and bolted for the door at the other side of the room. "Stop right there punks!" Said Murray as he chased them. They threw stuff in his path as they ran and he slipped and fell onto the floor,"Damn it!" He moaned as they got away. Barney and Sly meanwhile had untied Yumi and brought her to the Cooper van. Murray had just met them there when Sly got a call from Bentley on the binocucom. "Yes Bentley what have you found?" He asked.

"Um Sly I think you guys should come here and see this for yourself." Bentley said in a serious voice that told Sly something wasn't quite right. "Alright Bentley will be right there." To the others he said,"Bentleys found something. Let's go out back."

Jeanette,Murray, and Barney started walking with Sly while Yumi stayed in the back of the van. They all stopped dead in there tracks and stared in horror at the sight before them. There in the middle of the yard in a kiddy pool with Denny. His eyes were open staring at nothing. Jeanette screamed and ran over to the pool, throwing herself on his dead body.

Barney who had know Denny for a year stood up and watched with tears coming out of his eyes. Murray burst out crying and Sly, shook in an uncontrollable rage. "They won't get away with this!" He snarled with his hand balled up into fists.


	5. Mourning

Chapter 5: Mourning

Sly walked back to the Cooper van where Yumi was sitting inside the back door crying. He stood there for a few minutes not sure what to say to her. He was still really pissed off and felt like screaming. He ha never ft so angry before, not even when dealing with those that had killed his parents had he been this angry.

He looked up when Bentley, Murray, Barney, Jeanette walked over. "Alright gang the police are going to be here any minute and Barney here said we can go stay at his house while they talk to them." Bentley told them. Yumi got out of the van and sat down on an old stool by the building while the gang left, not wanting to be caught by the police. Barney promised them they would be there asap and told them they could help themselves to the food in his fridge.

About five minutes later the police arrived and were horrified by what the Cumber triplets had did. One of the officers apron seeing Denny's body, had to walk back to the police cruiser for minutes before he could question them. After that was all over the three of them went back to Barney's house.

When they got back to the house they were surprised to learn that in the short time that the gang had been in the house they had made a yummy meal of bacon, eggs and pancakes. "Wow guys this looks amazing!" Said Yumi. With that they all Sat down and ate. Some of them had to sit on the couch since it was a small house.

Barney turned on the news and of course the first thing on was,"The Cumber triplets known around the world for the brutal murders of entire families have sadly killed a little boy by the name of Denny Bexellroth. Nothing else is being said about the crime at this time bu..." Barney turned the TV off as Jeanette burst into tears and Yumi yelled,"HOW DARE THEY SHOW THAT ON THE NEWS ALREADY! IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN AN HOUR SINCE WE TALKED TO THE POLICE!"

She put on her boots and coat and walked home, slamming the door behind her. When she got home she crawled into bed and cried until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

A few days later at the wake. The Cooper gang decided to go even though they hadn't known Denny. In the few days they had known Barney, Jeanette, and Yumi they got to really care for them.

Jeanette had barely stopped crying the whole time and Yumi who was usually very cheerful and silly barely talked. Barney had taken off work for the time being and was spending all his time with Jeanette.

Jeanette and Yumi talked and gave hugs to people as they gave their sympathy. Yumi and Jeanette both burst out crying when Gerald Pomtiny, a kitten that had been Denny's best friend came up to them and said,"I'll always remember Denny he was my best friend. And I know that we will see each other again in heaven."

* * *

Jeanette, Yumi, Barney, Sly, Bentley, Murray and the rest the gusts at the funeral all looked on sadly as Denny's coffin was lowered into the ground. "I'll never forget you baby brother." Jeanette said and while Barney held her she cried.

* * *

 **A\N- Wow I have never updated any of my stories this fast before. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **P.S. My birthday is in 3 days yay me! XD**


	6. Arson!

Chapter 6: Arson!

It was a few days after the funeral when Barney woke up to a nightmare. He heard a evil laugh and smelled the horrible smell of burning furniture as his stuff burned. For some reason his smoke alarms had failed to go off. He had a sneaking suspicion that the one responsible for the fire had messed with them. "Hahahahaha! You're dead loser!" Said a voice and he looked up and saw the unmistakable face of one of the Cumber brothers. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" He screamed.

The hedgehog continued laughing and ran out of the house leaving him trapped in his room. Realizing he had no other choice he moved burning stuff out of the way until he was in front of a window. He winched as he opened the window and climbed out. He could feel himself getting lightheaded from the smoke he had inhaled and when he was a few feet away from the house he fell down into unconsciousness.

* * *

Sly was outside walking alone thinking about things when he saw the burning out. "Oh my God!" He gasped. He ran over and saw Barney barley breathing on the grass. He ran to the house next door and frantically started banging on the door. Lights were turned on and the door was thrown open by none other then Gerald Pomtin's mother, Lana. "What's the meaning of this it's two in the morning!?" Exclaimed. Gerald who had been woken up as well looked in confusion at his mother. "I'm sorry to bother you, but Barney Archer's house is on fire and Barney is unconscious outside." Sly told her. Lana gasped and hurried to her phone and called the fire department. She then called Jeanette and Yumi's house and told them about the fire.

A few minutes Jeanette, Yumi, Bentley, and Murray all arrived in the Cooper van. When Jeanette saw Barney unconscious on the grass she ran over to him and burst into tears. "Barney no!" She cried. "I can't lose you to!" Sly and Yumi walked around in circles while waiting for the fire department to get there.

Bentley and Murray watched the burning house in silence, while Lana and Gerald looked on with grim faces. Finally after an unknown amount of time a fire truck and an ambulance with sirens blazing came around the corner. "Oh good finally!" Yumi said in relief.

The fire fighters jumped out of the fire truck and quickly got the fire hose onto the fire hydrant while the paramedic's worked on Barney. Everyone watched worriedly as they tried to revive Barney. They were just about to give up hope when he took a big breath. Everyone including the paramedic's sighed in relief. Jeanette of course threw herself on him while crying. "Careful there Jeanette. He's hurt still." said Bentley gently. "Bentleys right. Besides, they need to get him to the hospital." said Yumi.

"I suppose your right."Said Jeanette. She stood up and the paramedic's put Barney on a stretcher and brought him into the ambulance. The gang hopped into the Copper van and drove as fast as they could to the hospital .

 **A/N- This would of been up sooner but the internet here is acting up. I am officially 25 today! :D**


End file.
